


Out of the Woods.

by lupadaisy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupadaisy/pseuds/lupadaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Beth have to confront their feelings before it drives them insane. yes there is some smut. Not too graphic. On the Run after the Prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beth zipped her bag shut and smiled to herself, she couldn't wait till they got to a place where they could stop for a bit. They were always in such a rush and had to be on their guard, there was never any time to really try and push him a little. If Maggie knew what was going through her mind right now she would probably scold her and tell her all the reasons it was wrong and wouldn't work. She didn't care about any of that though and besides Maggie wasn't here, it was just her and Daryl. Daryl- the man who had stayed beside through this whole ordeal, even when she was at her worst. Losing her father and being separated from her sister hadn't exactly brought forth her best behavior and at times she wondered why he even put up with her. He had to have some kind of feeling s for her and she intended on finding out exactly what those were as soon as they could find a place to breathe a little.

Daryl watched her closely as they made their way through the woods, wondered what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. Didn't want to ask her because he was afraid of the answer, funny thing about Beth was she wasn't afraid of him in the least or telling him exactly what was on her mind. She had a dreamy faraway look on her face and he wondered with a spear of jealousy if she was thinking about Zach or that Jimmy kid. He wanted her to be thinking about him but knew that was ridiculous, she didn't think of him that way, he was sure of it. Why should she? He was 15 years her senior and she had just lost a boyfriend. Those boys couldn't love her like he could...wait .....love?? Oh hell he was in love with Beth... there was no other explanation for these ridiculous musings, he had heard about this but always shook it off as an excuse for mushy ridiculous behavior. Now he knew that it was definitely real and there was no escaping it, he would have to either go for it or get over it. He was letting this thing distract him and it would get them both killed before it was over.

The elegant victorian style cottage they had stumbled upon took Beth's breath away. She wasn't sure what to expect, from the outside as it was overgrown and covered in vines. The front and back door were inaccesable because of the overgrowth, they ended up having to go through a window. Once they made sure no one dead or alive was inhabiting the small cottage they took a moment to look around them. "Oh my God", Beth gasped, not bothering to lower her voice like she had been having to do out in the elements, exposed. "Have you ever seen anything like this in your life?" Daryl, his gaze still riveted to the luxury of the small space, "Only in one of those stupid girly magazines" he replied with a grunt. From what he could see this was a perfect place for them to have a rest, if it was hard for them to get in that meant that walkers couldnt get in and if any one else tried they would atleast hear them. Beth walked into the only bedroom and plopped down on the soft bed, how long had it been since she had slept in a bed....the cot in the prison cell didnt count. She honestly had no idea how much time had passed since she was ripped from her home. No, she scolded herself , she wouldnt let her mind go there. She looked around and took the room in, it was gorgeous, all cool tones and thick carpet. The bathroom was as big as the bedroom, boasting a huge garden tub and long marble vanity. She turned back to the bed and smiled to herself realizing they would have to share it she couldnt help but giggle as she dove onto it and rolled across it twice before reaching the other side.  
Daryl surveyed the cottage carefully taking in what they had and what they would need. There was a wood burning stove in the corner of the kitchen with a nice stack of wood beside it and next to it was a sink with a old fashioned hand pump, he made his way to the sink and furiously began pumping it. The water coming out at first was muddy and it slowly began to clear up, He sighed with relief as he knew how badly they needed this. Just to be able to breathe for a few days and not have to struggle for everything...even as something as simple as a drink of water. As he looked through the cabinets and realized there was enough food for atleast a few days, he went to start a fire when he heard it. He went down the hall to find what in the world could have beth giggling like a 5 year old. When he reached the door he froze in his tracks and just stood there unable to move or process thoughts. All he could see was her sprawled out, hair spilling over the side of the bed and happy. This was going to be too tempting having her here and in this type of setting no less. "Hey do you think you can put this party on hold so we can maybe clean up and eat and make sure we have everything we need to..you know...live through the night" he said it with a little more edge than he had meant but she was making him crazy with her soft smile and sweet laugh. She sat up and looked at him sheepishly, "Im sorry I guess I got carried away thinking about being able to sleep in a real bed for a change." He opened his mouth to say something but quickly changed his mind as she brushed past him just barely touching him as she scooted out the door. The innocent contact sent him on full alert, he had to take a deep breath and reassure himself he could stay in control of his libido even though it was teetering on the edge of taking over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on furniture felt foreign and almost unnatural. He leaned back in the chair, warm from the fire and belly full. He could feel her watching him and it was unnerving, the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He couldn't recall when things changed but one thing was for sure, she had worked her way into his hardened heart and he hated it. It made things so awkward and uncomfortable and impossible to be an asshole to her.

"Daryl...um Daryl...hellloooo" she finally raised her voice and was waving her hand in his face. He snapped out of it glaring up at her. "What the hell was that for Beth?" She jumped back startled at his tone, she should be used to it by now but she wasn't. She pointed her finger at him accusingly, " excuse me but I've been sitting here trying to get your attention and you are just over there zoned out, so you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" He tried his best to glare at her but she just stood there smiling waiting for an explanation. "I am thinking you need to go to bed and get some sleep. There is work to do tomorrow if we are gonna stay here for a few days and we could use the rest." she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think that is what you were thinking but I am tired so I will let it go for now. I am going to go and wash off and see if I can find anything clean to wear." With that she sauntered off towards the bedroom leaving him reeling with the image of her washing her naked body all lathered in soap. Whoa Whoa Whoa...this has got to stop he chastised himself, she's a child he tried to tell himself. He knew deep down that wasn't true though. He finally came to the conclusion that she had bewitched him in some way, with her angel voice and her sapphire eyes. This was enough to drive a man out of his mind, his own personal hell...yet he wouldn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else. He was right where he wanted to be and that scared him to death.

She had managed to find one night gown and some panties, it felt so good to be in something that she hadn't had on for days on end. Her clothes were almost crunchy they were so dirty, she would have to wash their things out in the tub tomorrow. She was almost puzzled at the lack of personal items in the house, she wondered if it was someone's vacation home. Either way she was just glad they were there, she couldn't wait to get snuggled into him in that big bed. Now all she had to do was figure out how she was gonna get him in there, he wasn't easily convinced into doing something that wasn't his idea.

She tiptoed down the hall not sure why she was feeling so shy, maybe it had something to do with all of these new feelings and semi naughty thoughts going through her mind. She slowly exhaled the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding before she turned the corner. " I found you some clean sweat pants if you want to get cleaned up before bed, I put them in the bathroom for you. " He sat there not sure what to say, his breath caught in his throat. She looked so beautiful with her hair down and the night gown was so thin you could almost see through it. It was just a canvas of creamy skin, he nodded mutely not able to speak and practically ran to the bathroom. When he finally reached the bathroom he gripped the countertop trying to catch his breath and looked at himself in the mirror. God must be laughing at me he decided, Daryl Dixon so obviously fucked up by some little teenage girl. He had been with countless women... in public restrooms, inside and outside of bars even on his motorcycle. No one in his entire life had him like she had him. He had to stop the shaking, he couldn't face her like this. He grabbed the washcloth and began to clean himself up and tried to think of anything but her.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to step into the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut when he saw her sitting there right in the middle of the bed with her hair falling down around her shoulders, head tilted to the side smiling at him. "So which side do you usually sleep on?" there she had gotten it out, she couldn't help but notice he did resemble a deer in the headlights. She thought she saw him tremble, his mouth was clenched shut and she could see him working his jaw muscles. The way he was looking at her though made her warm and she could feel a gush between her legs, she absently rubbed her thighs together thinking this might not be as hard as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review for me. I am currently trying to get enough motivation to write another bethyl. I am still so angry about the show so i will drown in bethyl fanfiction thank you very much!

She couldn't figure out the expression on his face, she had never seen him look like that. He looked vulnerable, scared and a little angry. He was still frozen in the doorway...not sure where to go or what to say which gave her a little bit of confidence. He was obviously conflicted, almost as if he was battling some internal war with himself. It was now or never, consequences be damned. It didn't matter what he did or didn't feel; living with this need, this want that he had set in her was slowly draining all her energy. He could barely comprehend if what he was seeing was real or if he was hallucinating when he saw her slowly slide from the bed, never breaking eye contact with him. When she finally closed the distance between them she watched her own hands as she slowly raised her arms to his, stroking the muscles there, her eyes locking with his. She saw the ice blue orbs go from concerned to confused to barely banked fire. "Beth" he said, his voice tight, "What are you doing?" She felt his body tense, her heart beginning to pump violently at what she was discovering. "I'm doing something that I should have months ago," she admitted. She eased her arms up further, twining them around his neck and fitting her body against his. Unhurriedly, she brought her mouth to his, teasing him before finally touching her lips to his. The kiss was sweet, setting a slow and sure burn through both of their bodies.

Daryl could not believe what was happening. Had he fallen asleep in that chair? God, he hoped not. Groaning, he dropped his hands to her hips and puller her closer to him. He felt himself harden, pushing against his now tight pants, as Beth unwittingly ground against him. He waited, letting her have the power, allowing her to deepen the kiss, drawing his tongue into her mouth. She was beyond anything his imagination ever created. Carefully, he moved one hand up her back and into her loose hair, gently pulling her head back, exposing her neck to his teeth and lips. He felt her tremble, heard her moan as he nipped and licked his way up and down her throat. "Oh, Daryl, I-oh, don't stop." The sound of her thick voice begging him to continue undid his tightly held reigns. Walking her back, he fell with her to the soft bed, his mouth never leaving her skin. He needed more, he thought almost frantically, had to feel more of Beth, more of the only woman he would ever love.

Beth gasped, groaned and wiggled underneath him. Her entire body was on fire, her need growing with each touch of his lips and hands. Desperate for the feel of his skin on hers, she yanked at his T-shirt , tearing it a little in her hurry to have him naked. The sound of his zipper erotically abrasive in the quiet heat of the room, he pulled her hands away, then the soft cotton she wore was whisked away. He had to explore the newly exposed skin as she was clad in only a pair of white French cut briefs. Daryl kissed his way down her now damp body with excruciating slowness then licked his way back up.

Beth's skin felt like hot silk, her labored breathing pushing Daryl further and further into his need to satisfy them both. Forgetting about the fucked up world they were trying to survive in and their age difference and all the other reasons this was a bad idea. Nothing that felt and tasted this good could be bad he told himself as he forged on. When she moved her hands back to his pants, he thought he might die. Now, he thought, now. He had to feel her completely nude, touching him, nothing between them. While Beth worked his pants off, Daryl peeled her panties down, both pieces of clothing landing together in a heap on the floor.

He grasped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes trying to convey to her what this was, what this meant, without words. She understood, of course she did, she always did. He captured her mouth in a heart bending kiss, twined his tongue with hers, his thrust gentle but frantic. He moved over her, carefully positioning himself. "I hate to hurt you-" he began on a ragged breath. "You'll only hurt me if you stop," she said, holding his gaze. Daryl groaned loudly, lowering his lips to hers with a violent tenderness that brought tears to her eyes. Quickly, he entered her, the pain swiftly cut through. He held still for a moment, coaxing her mouth to move under his as her body began to stretch to accommodate him. Carefully, he began to move his hips, sending exquisite shivers of unknown want zinging in her blood. Without thought, Beth began moving with him, her body matching his rhythm in the age old dance of sex and love.

Daryl couldn't touch her enough, couldn't taste her enough. Her body pulled his towards peak, his mind going blank with anything but her. Their pace increased, his blood jumping through his veins, his heart pounding. Their damp skins rubbed together, the friction simply adding to his increasing need. He was going over; he felt it like nothing he ever had. Desperate to have her with him, he grasped her hips and moved faster, harder, his tongue matching their mating. He heard her gasp, her cries caught in his, mouth, and he finally let go.

Beth lay with him, their bodies cooling and their hearts slowing. He held her curled to his chest, his hands absently playing with her hair. She shouldn't be nervous- not after what they just experienced together. But she was. She was afraid that what she had felt when they had made love wasn't mutual. He could tell she was starting to feel insecure and unsure of herself."Beth," Daryl said quietly, "We need to talk." he guessed that was the first time in his life he had ever said that too anyone, but this wasn't just anyone, this was Beth and he would make sure she felt safe and secure and he would give her as much as she wanted of himself. She had his heart and he would have to tell her or it would suffocate him, it was too much to keep in. Now he knew how powerful love was, he was loves bitch and didn't care one bit. Part of him was thankful Merle and his friends weren't gonna be around to see what an absolute idiot he was going to turn into. He was already imaging the things he wanted to do for her. Slowly propping up on her elbow she shyly looked at him and took a deep breath trying to gather the courage to tell him how she felt. "Daryl -" "Beth -" They both began together. Laughing at their blunder, the tension eased from them both. "You first," Daryl said, gently stroking her cheek. "Okay," she said, swallowing hard, "Daryl I-well, uh, what I want to say is Umm, it's just..." Daryl grinned at her stumbling, leaning up to softly kiss her lips. "What is it Beth?" he pushed. Turning her eyes to his flat stomach, she blurted out," I love you." She was met with silence and utter stillness. She was afraid she knew what was coming next and tried to stave it off. "It's okay if you don't love me," Beth said, "I know that some people would say that it's just infatuation. Maybe they're right. But Daryl right now, this minute, I love you. Well, actually, I've loved you for quite a while. Oh, no , I didn't mean to say that. Just forget I said that, alright."

Daryl chuckled to himself, watching the crown of her heard as she stared at his abs. Gently tugging on her hair, he pulled her eyes back to his. "Beth, don't you dare take that back." He watched as she stared at him, stunned. "What?" she asked quietly. "I said don't take it back. You just gave me your heart, and I being the selfish person I am, will not give it back. It's mine now. Just like my heart is yours." Beth blinked several times, her eyes showing confusion. She expected so many responses from him but not this...never this; she never thought he would easily admit his feelings. "Beth" he cupped her face, pulled in for a soft kiss, then continued. "I love you, I don't know when or where it happened, and frankly I don't care. All I know is, I love you, and I'm saturated with it." Beth's face bloomed into a radiant smile, her eyes beginning to glow with what was to come for them. He was beginning to get lost in the feel of her naked body against his. "Maybe we can talk more about this later" Beth said, scraping his jaw line with her teeth, "we'll talk about it tomorrow." "Not only do I love you, I love the way you think, Beth Greene," he said on a groan as her rolled her underneath him, he would give her every part of him for as long as they could stay alive. Who would have thought it would take an apocalypse to bring love into his heart, it was the best thing in his life and he would never let it go as long as he had breath in him.

The End.


End file.
